The present application relates to a lamination apparatus for laminating a flexible substrate to a rigid substrate through adhesive.
In recent years, various electronic apparatus represented by a display apparatus have been developed. Such electronic apparatus include a circuit board on which thin film transistors (TFTs) for driving and like circuit devices are mounted in order to implement various functions such as a displaying function.
As a supporting substrate of a circuit board, a rigid substrate such as a glass plate is used widely. However, in order to implement a flexible electronic apparatus, it is investigated to use a flexible substrate such as a plastic film. In this instance, since it is necessary to form circuit devices such as TFTs on the surface of the flexible substrate, it is necessary to secure the flexible substrate against deformation such as deflection or strain.
In order to support a flexible substrate using a rigid substrate, it has been proposed to laminate the flexible substrate to the rigid substrate through adhesive as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-237542, 2007-251080 or 2009-246090. Also an apparatus for such lamination has been proposed and is disclosed, for example, in www.mck-web.co.jp/companyprofile/history/index.html.